The Remnant Foundation
by new.age.memes
Summary: Secure. Contain. Protect. A collection of various elements of RWBY transcribed in SCP form.
1. The Wicked Witch of the West

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR THE SCP WIKI. BOTH BELONG TO RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

**Item #: **SCP-51xx

**Object Class: -**Euclid- Keter

**Special Containment Procedures: -**SCP-51xx is to be contained in 6m x 8m cell furnished in the style of a Victorian bedroom. While SCP-51xx does not need to eat, if the subject is to request a meal, it is to be granted by the Foundation within reason – along with any other request deemed safe to maintain compliance from the subject. The subject is only allowed interaction by a Level 3 Researcher accompanied by no less than two security guards, all interactions are to be approved by two or more Level 4 Researchers.-

_Note: Following a containment breach of SCP-51xx on [REDACTED], SCP-51xx is to be reclassed to Keter and containment procedures revised._

Revision 38-1  
**Special Containment Procedures: **SCP-51xx is to be contained in Site-38 and is to be under constant 24/7 surveillance for any sign of hostility or manipulation of its anomalous properties. Should these events occur, the containment cell is to be filled with nitrous oxide at a rate no slower than 15L/min and an MTF squad to be dispatched into SCP-51xx's containment cell to prevent further acts of hostility. SCP-51xx is no longer allowed to be interacted with any personnel lower than Level 4 clearance and no personnel under any circumstances is to enter SCP-51xx's containment chamber.

**Description: **SCP-51xx is a humanoid female with pure white skin with black veins running across, the subject posses red eyes with black sclera and hair as white as its skin commonly found to be tied up in a spider shaped bun. The subject also appears to wear a black dress and cape with red trimmings and interior. By some anomalous property of SCP-51xx the dress is always kept clean and free of tears and form fitting when in possession of its owner. The properties were not observed when handled by any personnel.(1)

**Interview 0303-A**

**Interviewer: Dr. Hsieh**

**Interviewee: SCP-51xx**

**Dr. Hsieh: **Hello, my name is Dr. Hsieh. Do you know where you are?

**SCP-51xx: **_A facility of some sort, it reminds me of Atlas architecture; professional, boring, clean. Where is that touch of Old-World creativity?_

**Dr. Hsieh: **Do you have any form of distaste towards the kingdom of Atlas?

**SCP-51xx: **_Distaste? No, not at all just – disappointed._

**Dr. Hsieh: **You also referenced to an 'Old-World', could you explain what you meant?

**SCP-51xx: **_(Inhales sharply)__I do not lie when I tell you this doctor, I have seen humanity fall and rise multiple times. While I can only remember the 'first' second coming of humanity, I know the light of humanity has been extinguished more than once.(__2)_

**Dr. Hsieh: **I believe you when you say that. Now then, what are you?  
**SCP-51xx: **_My name is Salem, Mistress of Darkness and Queen of Grimm._

**Dr. Hsieh: **Salem? Isn't that name from The Wicked Witch of the West?  
**SCP-51xx: **_(Laughs) So that is how he decided to write me down? As nothing more than a child's fairy book monster? Oh Ozma, as the centuries go by you prove to be more and more foolish! (Subject proceeds to laugh uncontrollably for 30 seconds)_

**Dr. Hsieh: **Are we finished here?

**SCP-51xx: **Do not mistake my complacency for submission, doctor. The only reason I have bothered to answer your questions is that your Foundation is as much as an anomaly to me as I am to you – feed me information and I'll tell you everything you want to know.

[END LOG]

**Addendum 51xx-A**

Subject has allowed us to perform non-invasive tests as long as the Foundation provides her with information about the Foundation itself with the exception of redacted or classified information. Test have shown a remarkable endurance to pain and a pain threshold much higher than the average human. While the subject's Grimm appearance does not appear to alter any physiology other than color, SCP-51xx's ability to communicate with Grimm and sense when they are near could be proven beneficial to the Foundation should the Foundation be able to convince it of aiding humanity. The subject has also proven that while amnestics work, only partially, on erasing memories from its mind, the process of which implanting false memories proves to be impossible for reasons unknown.

_Note: It would be a safe conclusion that humanity did die out many times before as the subject said. The fact SCP-2000 has been used at all has dropped morale across the board. And this isn't just some normal anomaly we've picked up, this is history we have in our hands._

_-Dr. Coral_

**Incident 0619-A**

SCP-51xx had broken out of containment while Dr. [REDACTED] was momentarily out of the viewing room. With no one observing it, the subject had broken out of containment via blasting the doors open with some anomalous force. MTF security teams were quick to respond to the containment breach. During the breach, SCP-51xx had been able to manipulate physics in a way that surviving D-Class could only describe it as 'magic'. In addition to this, SCP-51xx had summoned Grimm out of a tar-like substance similar to that of what SCP-106 excretes, surviving MTF had recalled accounts where SCP-51xx had been filled with bullet holes only to get back up with all of its wounds to be 'magically' repaired in a golden light. SCP-51xx had to be incapacitated via sedation and asphyxiation.

_Note: If we are dealing with another SCP-682 here, then the Foundation can say goodbye to history because we are terminating this bitch ASAP. _

_-Dr. Coral_

**Interview 0303-B**

**Interviewer: Dr. [REDACTED]**

**Interviewee: SCP-51xx**

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **Why did you attempt to escape?

**SCP-51xx: **_I still have a goal I must complete, and I cannot complete it here. Not with 'him' nearby._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **What is your goal?

**SCP-51xx: **_Bold of you to assume I'll tell you, as I said before, I will trade my secrets for yours of equal value._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **Who is 'him'? Why is he preventing you from being able to complete your goal?

**SCP-51xx: **_Ozma… In the past we were lovers, almost inseparable, but almost never is or will be 'certain'. My subordinates will find me, and they will tear this Foundation apart._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **Are they anomalous like you?  
**SCP-51xx: **_No, they are not. They perfectly normal, physically at least. (Chuckles) Who knows, maybe I already recruited some inside. (__3)__ (Laughs uncontrollably)_

[END LOG]

_Note: SCP-51xx was under the effects of nitrous oxide during the interview to prevent hostile action. _

**Footnotes:**

1\. A female D-Class attempted to seduce SCP-51xx during testing, and tore the subjects dress.

2\. All personnel involved with Interview 0303-A are informed of SCP-2000's existence and promoted to Level 4 Clearance.

3\. Personnel that refer to SCP-51xx as a 'goddess' are subject to Class-A Amnestics and immediate reassignment.

**Author's Notes:  
My first story here on FF and godamn I loved writing this. Expect to see more elements of RWBY transcribed in SCP form soon. I will answer any questions you have in the next update.**


	2. The Wizard of Oz

**Item #: **SCP-50xx

**Object Class: **Thaumiel

**Special Containment Procedures: **Containment of SCP-50xx is unnecessary and impossible due to the nature of SCP-50xx. The subjects host is allowed to maintain their standing within the Foundation as a Level 2 Researcher as long as they routinely check in for a bi-weekly interview with Dr. [REDACTED]. Only personnel with Level 4 Clearance or higher are allowed to know of SCP-50xx's existence within the Foundation. Should the host of SCP-50xx die in any event, the Foundation is to immediately locate SCP-50xx's newest host and return the subject to Foundation custody.

**Description: **SCP-50xx is currently resided in the mind of Dr. Oak and has been within the Foundation for 3 months before being turned over the the authorities. Dr. Oak is to face repercussions for not immediately informing the Foundation of SCP-50xx's existence. The appearance of SCP-50xx is that of [DATA EXPUNGED] and can only be seen by it's host. SCP-50xx has the ability to reincarnate into a seemingly random individual upon death and prolonged exposure to SCP-50xx can lead to the two minds of SCP-50xx and its host merging into one being with the process being entirely voluntary. It is unknown if the host actually dies during the transition. The subject can also project itself via its host to better communicate with Foundation staff, its eyes generate a distinct glow depending on whomever is in current control.(1)

**Interview 0306-A  
Interviewer: Dr. [REDACTED]**

**Interviewee: SCP-50xx and Dr. Oak  
Dr. [REDACTED]:**This question is for you Dr. Oak; why didn't you report SCP-50xx to the Foundation the moment you became aware of its existence?

**Dr. Oak: **Well ma'am, given how we treat anomalies here at the Foundation I thought I would be able to hide his existence to prevent myself from being a test subject.

**Dr. [REACTED]: **What else could have you possibly gained from holding information about SCP-50xx?

**Dr. Oak: **Ozpin and I made an agreement to help each other out. His insight and experience with some of the anomalies contained here is invaluable, and for his knowledge I made the proposal of not reporting him to the Foundation.

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **You are playing a dangerous game here Oak, luckily for you the facility guard who caught you believed the fact that SCP-50xx will no longer be in Foundation control should you die. And as your superior I'd advise you to not humanize the SCP, do I need to remind you of our goal here?

**Dr. Oak: **He says you are a very distrustful person Dr. [REDACTED]

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **I'm inclined to believe my actions are not baseless – the subject, if is to be as intelligent as you say, also believes I'm not wrong. I have no further questions for you Dr. Oak; SCP-50xx if you would kindly step forward.

_(A green light shines from Dr. Oaks eyes)_

**SCP-50xx: **_I don't believe 'step forward' is the right phrase._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **Don't play cute with me, 50xx. If you didn't possess anything useful I would've thrown anomalies like you in containment. However since it would be safe to conclude that you were responsible for the quick and effective re-containment of SCP-173 and saved many Foundation lives by managing to convince SCP-049 to not break out of containment. I believe some respect is in order.

**SCP-50xx: **_Thank you for your gratitude doctor, although I do wish you will stop referring to me as some test subject. I am human you know, I have feelings._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **Your rights were forfeit the moment we knew about you. How long have you been alive, 50xx?

**SCP-50xx: **_(Subject frowns) I had lived multiple lives doctor, the only thing I can say is that I've been around for a long time._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **Where were you born?

**SCP-50xx: **_I was born in a town called Alpine Falls. I'm afraid all records of its existence have been lost to time._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **Are there any rules of who you can reincarnate into or is it merely random chance on who you get?

**SCP-50xx: **_I reincarnate into individuals of similar ideology or thought process. Other than that there is no other requirement._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **What other abilities do you have other than reincarnation?

**SCP-50xx: **_I am able to access the memories of the minds I reside in and they are able to access mine. However we both need to know what we are looking for._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **Did you always exist as an anomaly, or were you a normal human until this condition was placed on you?

**SCP-50xx: **_My current state is a curse placed upon me for failing in my mission many, many years ago._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **Do you know who cursed you?

**SCP-50xx: **_My curse was placed upon me by a very powerful individual who's name I cannot utter here. I would advise you not to attempt to contain him, even if he is here on this... planet. _

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **If whatever cursed you proves a threat to the normalcy of the human race, then the Foundation will and can attempt to contain it for the good of humanity.

**SCP-50xx: **_Then I fear for the fate of humanity._

[END LOG]

_Note: SCP-50xx is docile and compliant, and is to be utilized by the Foundation for whatever knowledge that can be extracted out of it. Further questioning about its knowledge of SCPs is to be scheduled for [DATA EXPUNGED]._

_-Dr. [REDACTED]_

**Interview 0306-B**

**Interviewer: Dr. [REDACTED]**

**Interviewee: SCP-50xx and Dr. Oak**

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **What do you know of the SCPs?

**SCP-50xx: **_They are mysteries to be sure, but some of them I've seen before in a different interpretation._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **Could you explain in detail?

**SCP-50xx: **_I'll start with the more 'useful' information: SCP-173 is something I have seen before. It's property of only moving when not being observed was once a party gag with no hostile intent what so ever. The feces and blood it spreads everywhere is something I do not understand, if you can keep it surrounded by fish it should be able to minimize movement has it does not move even when animals look at it. SCP-650 is something I have seen exact copies of however, you have nothing to fear from it other than it popping up behind you._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **We have nothing to fear from SCP-650? That's good news, and that containment suggestion for 173, I'll spread the word. Next question, do you know of any possible ways to terminate SCP-682?

**SCP-50xx: **_Sadly I do not, 682 is an unholy abomination that was not made by any god._

**Dr.[REDACTED]: **Tell us something we don't know. How about SCP-049, do you know anything about it?

**SCP-50xx: **_Yes, I had heard humors of him throughout history. Should it request to speak with me, grant it. (2)_

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **I'll keep that in mind. What do you know of SCP-343?

**SCP-50xx: **_He seems to be a jolly fellow, although even I have my doubts that he truly is 'god'. May I request to speak to him, personally?_

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **If you would allow us to record your conversation, then I could mention it to the higher ups.

**SCP-50xx: **That's all I ask.

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **Have you encountered any anomalies objects during your existence up until your spawn here?

**SCP-50xx: **_No. And Dr. Oak requests that he be promoted to Level 4 Clearance if he is to be a Level 4 Clearance SCP._

**Dr. [REDACTED]: **Request denied... And you had fallen for my trick question. You have experience dealing with anomalies yet say you do not have engaged with any of them. Care to explain why?

**SCP-50xx: **_The things I see in these SCPs were not at all anomalous from my experiences, they were rather common place from back when. Surely you have head of The Girl in the Tower._

**Dr. [REDACTED]:**Rapunzel, what does that have to do with anything?

**SCP-50xx: **_It appears my hypothesis was true, if you must now I did not originate from this world; allow me to explain it to you_

[DATA EXPUNGED](3)

[END LOG]

_Logs of SCP-50xx are to be updated as research on the subject is to continue. Dr. Oak is not allowed to communicate his SCP classification to any personnel under Level 4 Clearance. Should Dr. Oak violate his restrictions, he is to be held in temporary containment and all other staff informed about SCP-50xx are to be interrogated and amnestizied._

**Footnotes:  
1.** Green glow is then SCP-50xx is currently in control, a blue glow for then Dr. Oak has regained control.  
**2\. **SCP-049 is not to come in contact with SCP-50xx for any reason.  
**3\. **The final ten minutes of Interview 0306-B are to classified for O5 access only. 

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
NewTypeAuthor346: This is a story of elements of RWBY in the SCPverse. If you wonder on why the doctor of Salem's chapter knows of the kingdom of Atlas, im pretty sure you know now given you've read this.  
Well this is the second chapter, see you all later while I write the next item. You ain't never had a friend like her!**


	3. The Best Friend of The Foundation

**BY ORDER OF THE OVERSEER COUNCIL**

This following file has been set to security level 5/5042

**Item #: **SCP-5042

**Object Class: **Thaumiel

**Special Containment Procedures: **SCP-5042 is to be kept in a maximum-security chamber in Site-38. No one under Level 5 Clearance is allowed to access the containment wing, all researchers are to request for O5 approval to interact with the subject. All research and interaction with SCP-5042 is to be supervised by no fewer than three Task Force guards.

Researchers who ask about any classified information to SCP-5042 are subject to immediate termination and Task Forced assigned are to be amnestized before exiting SCP-5042's containment chamber.

**Description: **SCP-5042 is a lantern accented with elegant gold designs and radiates a soft blue light when inactive. SCP-5042 is to become active when any person within human hearing distance calls out to SCP-5042-A known as Jinn. When SCP-5042-A is summoned, the flow of time stops around those within close proximity to the subject. SCP-5042-A is a blue skinned sexless humanoid female completely devoid of clothing with the exception of golden jewelry. SCP-5042-A emits light similar to the light radiated from SCP-5042-A during its inactive state.

SCP-5042-A is an omniscient being able to answer any three questions asked, with the exception of those relating to future events, every hundred years. Any classified information it reveals when questioned is not be considered a security breach and unless the question cannot be answered without the knowledge of said classified information, those involved with SCP-5042-A are to report to the O5 for immediate amnestic treatment. Exceptions to this rule are SCP-5011 and its current host and Head Researcher Morgan.

**Test Log 5042-B**(1):

_Information acquired by SCP-5042-A are not to be disclosed anywhere else outside of this document._

**Head Researcher Morgan: **What are your origins?

**SCP-5042-A: **_I was created by the God of Light to aid Ozma(2) in uniting humanity for the return of the Brother Gods. _

**Head Researcher Morgan: **How do we terminate SCP-682?

**SCP-5042-A: **_You can't._ (3)

**Head Researcher Morgan: **How did SCP-5011, 5103, and you arrive in this universe?

**SCP-5042-A: **[INFOHAZARD EXPUNGED]

**Addendum 5042-1**

Tests with SCP-119 have proven to be effective in bypassing the hundred-year restriction on SCP-5042-A. However, SCP-5042 considers this to be cheating and 'spitting on the feet of the gods' and has been able to deny answering any question it deems unimportant and will simply retreat back into SCP-5042. This proves that SCP-5042 isn't just a tool, Ethics Committee has enacted a strict policy that all personnel able to interact with SCP-5042-A are to attempt to become friends with the subject. Summoning SCP-5042-A without a question are subject to a temporary curse of incompetence. Effects are similar to a full memory wipe and affected personnel will only retain basic motor skills until the effects wear off.

**Footnotes:**

1\. Test Log 5042-B was removed as description of the subject was fully updated.

2\. The real name of SCP-5011

3\. At least it's a solid answer.


End file.
